


How Did You Know That You Were Gay?

by odaatlover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a heart to heart with Sam, Alex has a one night stand, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Ruby asks questions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Alex has no idea that Sam has unexpectedly left Ruby in her apartment to watch her, and brings home a date, leading Ruby to ask a lot of questions about Alex's personal life.





	How Did You Know That You Were Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so bad at summaries!

“Oh no. When did this happen?” Sam asked through her cell phone, looking perturbed.

Ruby sighed. She knew anytime her mom got worked up about something while talking on the phone, it meant that she had to go into the office.

“Okay,” Sam exhaled in frustration, “I’ll be right in. Tell him that if he does anything, it’ll be his last day at L-Corp.” She hung up the phone, shaking her head and biting her lip before turning to face Ruby. “Rubs-”

“I know. It’s okay.” She said with her head down in disappointment.

“I’m sorry honey. I wouldn’t go in unless it was absolutely necessary. We’ll go to the carnival tomorrow, I promise.”

“It’s the last day to go this year,” Ruby stated. “But it’s okay. I know you have to work. It’s not a big deal.”

A pang of guilt washed over Sam. “Hey, why don’t we take you to hang out with Alex today?” 

The young pre-teen gave a slight smile. As much as she loved hanging out with her mom, Alex was always her second choice. She enjoyed hanging out with the cool special agent, even more than her friends from school. Something about the older woman reminded her of her own mom, but without all of the discipline that comes with parenting. She nodded at Sam in approval.

“Let’s go.” Sam smiled back, guiding Ruby out the door. She pulled out her phone to call Alex, but it went straight to voicemail.

“Hey, it’s Sam. I have to go into work unexpectedly.” She lowered her voice so that Ruby couldn’t hear her, “Some asshole is trying to undermine my decision on an L-Corp project we’re working on. I mean, can you believe it? Another man thinking that he can do whatever he wants because he can’t handle that his boss is a woman.” She sighed. “Anyways, I was hoping that you could watch Ruby for me. I remembered you saying it was your day off and that you would be home all day, and I don’t know anyone else who is available to babysit on such short notice. We’re on our way now…I hope that’s okay. Give me a call back.” She hung up the phone before getting in the car and putting on her seatbelt. 

 

* * *

 

Sam knocked on Alex’s apartment door as soon as they reached it. When there was no answer, she pulled out her phone and called again, but got her voicemail. _“Come on Alex, where are you.”_ She sighed, clearly stressed as she rapped on the door, louder and faster this time.

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m sure she’s just out getting food or something,” Ruby said as she noticed her mom’s frustration. “I can just use the spare key and wait for her to get back. I’ll be fine.” Sam hesitated, but when her phone rang, she gave in. “Okay. Just don’t get into any trouble, okay? Wait on the couch until she gets back.” She leaned down and kissed the top of Ruby’s head before answering her phone. “What? …are you kidding me?” She spat as she rushed down the hallway.

Ruby picked up the spare key that was under the doormat and unlocked the door. “Alex?” She called as she softly shut the door behind her. No answer. She placed the key down on the table by the door before slowly walking over to the couch and plopping down. 

It had been more than 30 minutes, and still no sign of Alex. She walked over to the bathroom, figuring it was okay for her to at least use that. As she was washing her hands, she heard the front door slam shut. She turned off the faucet and smiled. But as she reached for the doorknob, she heard an unfamiliar voice.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy.” The unidentified woman whispered in a breathy tone.

“Oh yeah? Show me.” Alex replied in a similar manner, followed by the sound of someone falling onto the bed.

Ruby backed away from the door as she began to panic. She looked around the bathroom in hopes that there would be another exit, even though she already knew that there wasn’t. The only way out was through the door that led to Alex’s apartment, and she was too afraid to go there. As she heard the sounds of clothes being thrown onto the floor, smacking noises from two people kissing, and soft moans and whimpers, she sat on the covered toilet and quickly pulled out her headphones. If she was going to be stuck in there, the last thing she wanted was to have to listen to whatever Alex was doing – not that she was too naïve to know what Alex was doing, because she did. But she didn’t want to know _exactly_ what Alex was doing. She shoved the buds into her ears and turned the music all the way up, leaning back against the back of the toilet and relaxing as she shut her eyes.

“Oh fuck,” Alex moaned as she tangled one of her hands through blonde hair, pulling the woman’s face in closer so Alex could feel more pressure on her clit. “Fuck that’s good.” The low hum she received in return caused her other hand to squeeze harder around the corner of her pillow above her head. “Yes…right there…don’t stop.” She whimpered. The woman wrapped her hands around to Alex’s surging hips and held them down so that she could continue her ministrations without difficulty.

“Fuck me.” Alex demanded. She whined at the loss of contact as the woman popped her head up.

“One or two?”

“Two.”

The woman nodded before slowly pushing two fingers into Alex’s slick center. She was so wet that she barely felt it. 

“Harder.” Alex said, this time sounding more desperate than demanding.

When the blonde pumped her fingers in and out roughly, Alex groaned and dropped her head back further into the pillow, clawing at the headboard behind her. Once the woman felt Alex’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers, she brought her tongue back to Alex’s clit and swirled around it in quick circles.

“Shit. Yes, yes do that! Oh god, I’m so close.” Alex panted, rocking her hips up into the stranger. Before she knew it, she was tumbling over the edge; her walls clenching around long, slim fingers as a gush of her arousal spilled out of her center and onto the woman’s hand. She ran her hands through her short hair as she watched the woman suck her fingers and lick Alex’s inner thighs, cleaning up any evidence of her orgasm.

“Fuck that was good.” Alex breathed out, feeling utterly satisfied.

“Good enough to return the favor?” The woman asked as she got up on her knees and sat back on her heels, running her fingers through her slick folds, as if she were showing Alex just how aroused she was and how desperate she needed to come.

Alex smirked as she sat up, scratching her short nails down the woman’s thighs. “What do you need?”

“Can you go down on me? I don’t need penetration, just my clit is good.” 

Alex smiled and nodded. She loved the straight-forwardness of one night stands. There was no awkwardness, no fumbling around finding the right things to say, no sharing feelings. Just fucking. And after the week she had, it was what she really needed to relieve the stress.

The woman crawled around to where Alex was previously laying and relaxed down into the pillows as Alex climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, selfishly wanting to work her up just a little bit more. She kissed down to the woman’s breasts and hovered over one, looking up for consent. When the woman nodded, Alex lowered her lips down, taking in a hardened nipple and sucking before flicking her tongue across it. She stayed there for a few moments before switching to the other one. When she felt the woman bucking her hips up, desperate for contact, Alex crawled down and rested between trembling legs. She smiled at how desperate this woman was. Wasting no time, she dipped her head down and licked all the way up until she felt the erect bud. When she did, she flicked her tongue across it.

“Oh yeah baby. Yeah, right there.” The blonde moaned before bringing her hands down to Alex’s messy hair. “Mmm, faster.” Alex moved her tongue faster across the woman’s clit, resulting in long legs falling onto her shoulders and wrapping around her neck. “Fuck baby. I’m going to come.” And within seconds, Alex heard an extremely loud cry as she felt a gush of arousal threatening to fall onto the sheets. Normally she would be concerned with what her neighbors would think, but right now she didn’t care. She brought her tongue down and lapped everything up before slowly licking back up the woman’s folds. As soon as she hit the overly-sensitive nub, the woman shuddered and pulled away. Alex smiled and licked the spot one more time before looking up as the woman shuddered again. The blonde let out a low chuckle and pulled Alex up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You’re mean.”

Alex smirked. “And you’re quick,” she teased, looking pleased with herself at how fast she had just made the woman come.

“Shut the fuck up.” She laughed. “I don’t usually come that quickly. I’ve just been so busy with work that my sex life has been lacking.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Alex quickly brought her lips down to kiss the other woman, not wanting to really get into any details about their personal lives. She definitely wasn’t ready to date again, but sometimes she just needed to fuck, and the best way for her to do that without getting attached to anyone was to not get to know them. 

Alex pulled back out of the kiss as she felt her center begin to ache with arousal again. “So, you ready for round two? Or do you need to go?”

The blonde smiled. “Oh, I’m definitely ready for round two. But first, can I use your bathroom?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Alex rolled off of the woman. “It’s through that door right there.”

“Thanks,” the woman said before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Alex got up and walked over to her purse, pulling her phone out. “Damn, it’s dead.” She quickly plugged it in, hoping that there were no urgent messages. As soon as she turned it on, she heard a gasp come from the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Alex yelled from where she was standing. She watched as the blonde woman rushed out angrily and began putting her clothes on. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, concerned.

“You’re sick, you know that?” The woman zipped up her jeans and messily threw her top on.

“Excuse me?” Alex replied defensively.

“Who sticks their kid in the bathroom while they fuck a random stranger?” The blonde said with disgust in her voice as she grabbed her purse and strutted towards the door.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Before she could get an answer, the woman was gone. 

Alex blinked in confusion as she stared at the front door. She had no idea what had just happened. She shook her head in disbelief as something caught her eye. She walked over to the table and noticed that there was a key. But not just any key – her spare key. She picked it up and inspected it, trying to remember why it was there. She knew she had put it back yesterday after she had to use it (she often locked the door handle before shutting it and checking to make sure she had her own key). Then realization dawned on her. Kid. Spare key. Dead phone. “Ruby!” She gasped. She ran over to her closet and grabbed her robe out, quickly putting it on and tying it as she gently pushed the bathroom door open, revealing a very scared girl curled up in the bathtub. 

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said quietly, holding back tears and avoiding eye contact.

Alex sighed in embarrassment and covered her red face as she thought back to everything that had happened since entering her apartment – including the incredibly loud noise the woman made that was probably loud enough for even Clark to hear in Metropolis. She slowly walked forward and sat down on the edge of the tub, leaning down to get the girl to look her in the eyes.

“Ruby, what are you doing here?”

“My mom had to go to work, and your phone was dead, so she told me to wait here for you. I used your spare key and waited, but I had to use the bathroom. When I heard you come in, I heard that you were with someone and I was too scared to walk out because I didn’t want to get in trouble, so I just put in headphones and waited. Please don’t be mad.”

Alex sighed in relief knowing that Ruby’s headphones were noise-cancelling ones. She felt a little bit better, even though Ruby probably knew what she was doing on the other side of the door. But she was glad that she didn’t hear it all. “Ruby, I’m not mad at you.” She smiled sweetly as she gingerly placed a hand on Ruby’s knee.

“You’re not?”

“No, of course not. I get why you were scared. If I were in your situation, I probably would’ve done the same thing.” The young girl visibly relaxed and smiled. “Come on, let’s go out into the living room.” Alex said as she stood up, holding out a hand to assist the girl. “Unless you want to stay in this bathtub.”

“Yeah right, this is the most uncomfortable bathtub I’ve ever been in.” She grabbed Alex’s hand as she stood up and stepped over the porcelain edge.

“Ha ha.” Alex laughed sarcastically as she followed Ruby through the door. As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed the huge wet spot on her sheets and her clothes strewn all over the floor. She hastily pulled the comforter over the sheet and grabbed her clothes before throwing them into her hamper. She shook her head, knowing full-well that Ruby had seen all of that just now. She was a very attentive kid. _Sam is going to kill me,_ she thought to herself. She walked over to where her phone was charging and saw all of the notifications that she had missed – two missed calls and a voicemail from Sam, and an unimportant text from Kara. She opened the voicemail and listened to it, chastising herself for not charging her phone enough before going out. If she had, she could have avoided this whole situation. She texted Sam to let her know that she was home and that Ruby was okay, and apologized for her phone being dead. Once she hit send, she walked over to the couch and hesitantly sat down next to Ruby. Normally they were both very chatty, but given the awkward situation, neither of them knew what to say.

“So…” Alex started before actually knowing where she was going with this conversation. 

Ruby noticed how embarrassed Alex was. She could see her cheeks flushed and her leg bouncing up and down, which usually meant that she was nervous. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Ruby said.

“What do you mean?” Alex questioned.

“I mean, I know you were having sex. I heard another woman with you when you got home, and I heard enough to know that you were going to do it together. Which is why I had put my headphones in.” 

Alex stared at her wide-eyed, her mind drawing a blank. “I, uh…we…” she stammered.

“It’s okay. I may be a kid, but I’m not a baby. I know how all of that stuff works. I had the sex talk a while ago, and I know it’s something that adults do. So you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I’m not like scarred for life or anything.”

Alex chuckled. “Sometimes I forget how mature you are for your age.” Ruby smiled at the compliment. “So, what do you want to do? We can do whatever you want, my treat.”

“Well, my mom and I were supposed to go to the carnival today, but she had to go to work, and it’s the last day,” Ruby hinted, not really want to ask too much of Alex, but hoping that she would offer to take her.

“The carnival it is.” Alex said as she stood up.

“Really?” Ruby followed suit.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! Plus, I can’t wait to kick your butt at the ring toss.”

“Oh, it’s on.”

Alex looked down and remembered that she was wearing a robe. “Just let me get dressed first.” 

 

* * *

 

They had been at the carnival for over an hour. Alex had won at the ring toss, but Ruby beat Alex at everything else. When they both realized how hungry they were, they walked over to the funnel cake stand to get a couple of funnel cakes.

“I hope your mom doesn’t kill me for letting you eat that whole thing.” Alex said as they sat down at one of the picnic tables.

“Nah. She works too much to even care.”

Alex’s face dropped in sympathy. “Hey, your mom cares a lot. She loves you. It’s just that a lot of people depend on her. She’s the CEO of a major company.”

“I know. And I do understand. It’s just hard. Since she’s gotten this job I feel like I rarely ever see her anymore.”

“That must be hard.” Sam was Alex’s friend, but she figured right now Ruby needed someone to listen to her more than she needed to hear the usual adult excuses that everyone usually gave to defend her mom.

“It’s always just been me and her. And now I have to share her with a bunch of other people. It feels unfair sometimes.”

“I know. And you have every right to be angry about it. But I promise that she doesn’t love anybody more than you.” Ruby just nodded in response. “And hey, at least you get to hang out with me.” Alex said as she nudged Ruby’s arm.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not that bad hanging out with you…even though you’re old.”

“Hey! I’m not even 30 yet!”

“Only old people say stuff like that.”

“Yeah, well I can’t wait until you’re my age and I get to make jokes like that at your expense.”

Ruby laughed. “You’re going to have to wait awhile.”

“Whatever,” Alex smiled before taking a bite of her funnel cake.

“Hey, Alex?” Ruby asked catching Alex’s attention. “Can I ask you something?”

Alex set her fork down, knowing that the question was probably going to be something serious based on the girl’s tone. “Um, yeah. Sure.” She said through her bite of funnel cake that she had shoved to the side of her mouth.

“So, you’re gay, right? I mean, I know that you were with Maggie, so I know that you like women. And you were with another woman today. But I’ve never seen you with a man. So, you only like women, right? Or do you like men too? Or do you just like people?”

“Oh, um,” Alex cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts. She hadn’t expected that question. “Yeah, I’m gay. I only like women. I mean, I like men, but just as friends.” She took another bite.

“Got it. You don’t like sex with men.” Ruby said nonchalantly before shoving a rather large forkful of funnel cake into her mouth.

Alex nearly choked on her food. She tried to play it off like it was just because she had taken too big of a bite and not because she felt really awkward. After all, Ruby should feel comfortable asking questions about sex, especially since she was going through puberty. It shouldn’t be an embarrassing thing, and Alex didn’t want to make her feel bad for wanting to talk about it, because she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She gulped down some of her water and nodded. “Right, right. I don’t.” She smiled.

“Have you had sex with a man before?”

Alex clenched her jaw, thinking back to all of her drunken one night stands, thankful that those days were over and she could enjoy some sober one night stands. “Yeah, I have.” She nodded. “More than once.”

“So how did you know that you were gay?”

“Well, I didn’t know until I met Maggie. I just thought that love was something I wasn’t built for. Like I wasn’t made to be with someone. And even kissing guys was just, blah. There wasn’t any magic like you see on TV, and a part of me thought it was all just a sham. Like everyone was just faking it to make themselves feel better. But then one day Maggie thought I was asking her out, and I guess subconsciously I was, and she made me question everything. And then I looked back at my life and realized that I was attracted to women, but I had pushed my feelings down for so long that I was in denial and couldn’t see what was right in front of me. But when I kissed her, I felt the magic. Everything just clicked, and I knew that I was gay.”

“Wow. That all sounds confusing.”

Alex laughed. “Well, it was. But it’s not confusing anymore. I like women, and that’s it. It’s actually pretty simple. But it took me a long time to get there.”

Ruby nodded. “I don’t get why some people have a problem with it. I mean, you can’t help what you like.” She said before taking another huge bite of funnel cake that probably consisted of more powdered sugar than cake.

Alex laughed. “You know, you’re a lot wiser than I was even at 17.”

“That’s because you didn’t hang out with mostly old people like I do.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alex smiled and nodded. “Hey, do you want to go ride the Ferris wheel when we’re done?”

“My mom never lets me ride Ferris wheels at carnivals because of how dangerous they are…so yes.” 

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Sam said as she walked through Alex’s apartment door. “How was she?”

“Oh, she was fine. Slightly less awful than last time.” Alex said.

“We went to the fair, and I ate an entire funnel cake!” Ruby said excitedly.

“Oh wow. That’ll be fun.” Sam shot Alex a glare, who in return just shrugged. “Hey, why don’t you go ahead and wait in the car while I talk to Alex for a minute about boring grown up stuff.”

“Okay.” Ruby ran over to Alex and gave her a hug. “Bye Alex. Thanks for an awesome day.”

“You too, kid.” Alex said back as she hugged the girl in a tight embrace before watching her walk off and out of the apartment. “So, how did it go with the asshole?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “God, that guy is a fucking dick. Can you believe that he actually challenged my authority right in front of my other employees?”

“Oh, based on what you’ve told me about him before, I do believe it.”

“I think the worst part is that some people actually agree with him.” Sam rubbed her temples.

“Well, it’s not an easy task being CEO of any company, let alone L-Corp. But you’re doing it. And all while being an amazing mom. You’re kicking ass, Sam.”

Sam smiled at the compliment. “Hey, thanks for watching Ruby today. I really owe you.”

Alex bit her lip and stood up from the barstool to walk around the apartment as she prepared herself for the conversation that was about to come. “Yeah, don’t thank me yet.” Sam tilted her head, waiting for her friend to continue. “I brought someone home with me not knowing that Ruby was here.”

“Okay, what kind of someone?” She started to worry that Alex had somehow put her daughter in danger.

“Like, a sexy someone.”

Sam relaxed her muscles and chuckled. “Oh, you had me worried for a second that you had invited over some kind of drug dealer or something. Okay, so you brought a date home and saw Ruby sitting on the couch. Did she see you two kissing or something? Because it’s not a big deal. She knows that you’re gay, and I’ve talked to her about how there’s this whole spectrum when it comes to sexuality.”

Alex paced around the room. “Um, not exactly.” She paused for a moment before looking at Sam. “Um, she kind of was hiding in the bathroom, and I had no idea that she was here. And we sort of…well, we had sex.”

Sam’s face dropped. “You had sex in front of my daughter?! What the hell, Alex!” She yelled as she waved her arms around.

“No, it wasn’t in front of her! She was in the bathroom and I had no idea, and I didn’t even know that she was in there until…well, I don’t even know her name, but until the woman I was with went to use the bathroom and saw Ruby in there sitting in the bathtub and freaked out and left. I mean, how was I supposed to know that Ruby would be in my apartment?”

“Okay, so you came home, fucked some random woman for who knows how long while my 12-year-old daughter is waiting in the bathroom too afraid to come out, and is finally discovered by the random woman? I mean, please tell me that the woman was at least wearing clothes.”

Alex pursed her lips, looking guilty. “Um…”

“Nice.” Sam ran her hands through her hair and turned around as she inhaled sharply, trying to fight the urge to punch Alex in the face.

“Okay, in my defense I had no idea that Ruby was going to be in my apartment, let alone hiding in my bathroom. I mean, it was my day off. And it had been a rough week and I just needed to release some tension. I wasn’t really in the mindset to check behind all of the closed doors in my apartment for any kids.”

Sam let out a sigh, still angry, but trying to see Alex’s side.

“And she said as soon as she heard me with someone else, she put in her headphones, so it’s not like she actually heard anything. The only traumatizing part about all of this might be the naked woman she saw, but at least it was a naked woman and not a man. So definitely not as traumatizing.” 

Sam nodded, thankful that her daughter hadn’t been exposed to a man at such a young age.

“And she was hot, too.” Alex smirked, earning an unamused glare from Sam. “Look, you know that I would never have done that if I knew that Ruby was there. My phone was dead and I didn’t get your message until after everything had happened. But she’s fine. We talked about it, and she said that she was okay. And then we went to the carnival and everything was fine. It’s all good.”

Sam looked at her hesitantly, unsure of whether or not to forgive her friend just yet. The logical part of her understood that it was all just an unfortunate situation, but the protective mother part of her still wanted to blame Alex for possibly ruining her daughter’s innocence. She eventually gave into the logical part. “Okay, okay. I know it wasn’t your fault, and you didn’t do it on purpose.”

Alex relaxed at the fact that she wasn’t in trouble with her friend.

“And hey, I guess it’s better you than me, right?” Sam teased, trying to lighten the tension.

“Oh gee, thanks. I guess it’s just preparing me for motherhood, since kids walking in on you having sex is bound to happen at some point.”

“Yeah, well not for me.” Sam said as she plopped down onto the couch. “Honestly, I’m a little jealous of you. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten laid?”

“How long?” Alex asked as she sat down next to Sam.

“I don’t even remember. That’s how long.”

“I’m sure it’s difficult with Ruby and work.”

“More like impossible. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love being a mom, and I love my job. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. But nights alone in my bed sometimes just aren’t enough. Sometimes I just want to bring someone home whose name I don’t know.”

“Hey, if you ever want a night like that, just let me know and I’ll be happy to let Ruby come and have a sleepover with me.” Alex said as she patted Sam’s knee.

“Really? You would do that for me?”

“Of course! Everyone deserves the satisfaction of a one night stand – even if it is with a man.” Alex said, playfully scrunching up her face in fake disgust.

Sam shook her head and elbowed Alex in the arm. “Thanks. I’m so glad I have such good friends. It’s much easier being a single mom with all of you.” She slumped back and relaxed into the couch.

Alex smiled and nodded. “Hey, so Ruby was asking me a bunch of questions about how I knew that I was gay.”

“Oh?” Sam replied as she sat up, intrigued. 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t mind talking to her about it. But it just got me thinking that maybe she’s asking out of personal curiosity?”

“Oh god, she didn’t ask you about how to have sex with another woman, did she?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. She asked if I had ever had sex with a man and how I knew that I liked women. Don’t worry, I gave her a very G-rated answer about love and magic.”

“Thank goodness.” She laughed. “But it’s okay, ever since Ruby asked me how babies are made I’ve been sure to be really open with talking to her about sex. And since she started her period, I’ve been even more open about safe sex and stuff, and how she shouldn’t feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about it, and that it’s all natural. Of course, not at her age now, but when she gets older.”

“Yeah, she was really comfortable talking to me about it. I think that’s why she didn’t freak out about me bringing that woman home.”

Sam nodded, proud of her daughter for being so mature at such a young age. 

“Well, anyways, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I mean, it could’ve just been natural curiosity, but I just didn’t want you to be blindsided if she came home one day and said that she liked a girl.”

Sam laughed. “Honestly, she hasn’t ever brought up any crushes to me, so I don’t know what she likes. But it’s always crossed my mind that she could be anything other than straight – Or anything other than a girl, really. I’m prepared for it all, and I hope she knows that it’s okay to be whoever she is.”

“I’m sure she does.” Alex smiled.

“Well, I better get going. I’m sure the car has been running this whole time since Ruby hates sitting in a hot car.”

“Oh you better get down there then. With gas prices going up, who knows how much money you’ve just wasted,” Alex teased.

“Hey seriously, thanks again for watching Ruby.” Sam said as she hugged Alex.

“Any time.” Alex said before releasing her friend from the hug. “But maybe next time you check to make sure I at least know that you’re leaving Ruby in my apartment?”

“Deal.”


End file.
